Voice of Monsters
by Dakota William-Jones
Summary: Alfred aka America always thought the voices in his head were just bit of his mind s trick to make him seem weak. But is it? Can the nations and him escape the place that holds a dark secret that even Alfred didn't even know about? I'll try to keep a T rating. Warning now there will be blood.
1. Chapter 1

Why are you doing this to me!

Hello Mr .Sparkle. How is the weather?

Evening Doctor!*giggling* More drugs for me?

Let me out!

We are nuts in here if you keep shooting us shit...

Alfred cringes as he rubs his forehead as his brain is slam with voices that allows comes before and after a world conference. Brushing back his golden-wheat blonde hair that seem to stick with the help of his sweat from his nightmare to the side, he pulls out a bottle of pills that his doctors prescribe him during the Revolutionary War. It seems to him the voices were growing stronger. Picking up his cellphone, he pushes 5 for his doctor. He wants for it to rang once when it is pick up right a way.

"Mr. Jones, what is the purpose of today's call?"

"Dr. Koshwal, it seems the medicine is not working...again." Alfred hiss as he was slam with dose of headaches."Mr. Jones...I love to try and help, but I am a busy man," Dr. Koshwal was cut short when he heard Alfred's fist slam down on the hotel's bathroom counter. "I will try my best to fit you into an appointment later today. How about 9?"

"Yes...that will work."Alfred hangs up, but cringes as he remembers the world conference later today at that same time. He curses as he texts all of the nations he will be late, but he didn't notice someone had hacked into to phone and sent a different message to the nations.

Hey Dude! Change of plans...the building that I was hosting the meeting at is under construction. Man that is so lame! Anyways here is the addie for the new place we are meeting at : 5453 Hollow Drive Hell Michigan. Well that's everything hope to see you dudes soon!

The most awesomest Hero that is more awesome than Prussia

"Did you really need to add that?" A quiet voice as a young boy who look 17 was typing into the keyboard, not stopping as a girl whom look younger than him hugs a ringtail cat. Her light-red hair seems dull as she limps towards him."That will really make them mad."

"Then more anger they are, more power to us to get out of here," the boy pushes the send button as he waits for his message to replace the original. "Any less you want them to keep doing test on us."

"No," the girl hides her face more into the cat as she shivers.

"I didn't think so."

Waiting till he was done the girl sits on his lap a he rubs her back as he hums a battle tone to her softly. They flinch when they heard shouting and footsteps on the floor above them.

"Time to return," the boy sighs as he gathers the girl that fell asleep. "It is time the world and dad knows about us. AJ, summon the hole."

He waits as a black hole appears at his feet. Holding the girl tightly he jumps.

"That bloody git! Who does he think he is? The Queen of the world?!" England curses as his taxi pulls up the building America said he was hosting the meeting. He slaps France's hand away as he gets out of the taxi and walks away. Leaving France to pay the fare.

"Angleterre can't you slow down," France jogs to catch up to the grumby nation. "It's such a beautiful day, can't you enjoy..."

He was cut short when clouds suddenly appear and it starts to rain. They ran inside quickly as they both groan at the now horrible weather.

"Well this is just great," England curses like a sailor as he watched raindrops fall onto the window. He was about to whack France for looking at him when a young lady with long, wavy brunette hair that made her light chocolate eyes pop out like her boobs that seems to not fit in her jacket.

"Mr. Kirkland and I presume?" She held out her hand to them. "If you could follow me, I will lead to where the others are."

They both nod as they walk quietly behind the lady who kept looking around. They look at each other and shrug. England look around and shiver. He could feel something was not right in this place as they kept walking into darkness. He jump when the lights flicker a bit.

"Please do not be afraid Mr. Kirkland,there are far worse things in this place then darkness," the woman hiss as she opens the door for them. "There are some simple rules in this building. One, never open any doors then the doors that are open to you. Two, never be by yourself. Three, never listen to the children."

With that the two watch her retreat, leaving them to open the conference room by themselves.


	2. Chapter 2

~In the conference room~

"Marry Me! MArry me!" Belarus screams as Russia ran away from her.

"~VE~ Pasta!" North Italy waves a white flag as he sits beside Germany, who by the way is hold his head in his hands as he up to see England and France walk in. Frowning as he notice the one hosting the meeting is not with them.

"Where's America?" Germany ask as he stares at the door.

"Isn't he here yet, that bloody git?" England hiss as he sits down. France sits next to him as he tries to grope England's butt. "Knock that off you bloody frog!"

"HooHoo! You know you enjoy this," France smirks as England scowls at him.

"Should we start?" Canada ask quietly. "Or are we waiting for America?"

He frowns as the other nations ignore him and started to yell each other. He winces as Hungary deck Prussia with a frying pan as Asturia laughs. South Korea wa trying to grope China as China smacks him with a wok. was clinging onto Germany pleading him for more pasta. Japan just watched this as he starts to draw.

"Hee, come with with me," a voice whisper softly in his ear as Canada turns to the open door. He could have sworn England and France close that door before coming in. Listen carefully "Come with me."

Canada could speak as if his body wasn't listening to him. He stands as he walks to the open door. The only thing he could see was darkness as he steps into it. His eyes adjusted as he tries to look around. Canada was sure that they were in a building not a giant room full of broken dolls. Some dolls were missing limbs, some eyes, other were missing their head. What scare him the most was how the dolls in front him look just like the nations in the other room.

"They're so human like," Canada whisper as he touch the doll that look like England. Its skin felt cold and plastic. "I wonder if there's a doll of me or my brother."

"Nope silly! We wouldn't want to have to hurt you," Canada flinch as he watches the only way out close and lock. "Come!" Canada's eyes widen as his body moves on its own as he walks forward towards a light he never notice before. He tries to turn and run back to the door as he steps into a bright white room as he looks around. It was empty except for a two girls whispering with each other. His eyes widen as he gets a good look at the two. They were twin except the one on the left had dark-blue eyes while they other had light-green. They look like England if he was female. They laugh as they walk around looking around him as if he was something they were studying. They grab Kumajiro out of his arm, and carry him a little bit away from him. The bear did nothing as they pet and cuddle him.

"Ah! He's so cute!" The one with blue eyes cries as she smiles sweetly at her twin."can we give him to her?"

"Yeah! That cheer her up for sure when she wakes up!" The green eyes smiles as she looks around the empty room. "We should hurry...AJ almost has everything in place."

Canada notice he could move when they were busy with Kumajiro. Tries to back away but he felt something sharp against his neck. Turning slowly, he gasps as he looks into dark-red eyes.

"If you are here..that means level 2 has been open?" The green eye smiles as the blue hugs the red eye girl. She had long white hair with a scar on her cheek. She did not seem happy to see him.

"Sarah...Molly...Why is he here?" The girl ask as she points her sword more into Canada's face.

"Penny! Be nice! He's here, because AJ believes if anyone can calm her down...he can!" The blue eyes smirks as her twin frowns. They both giggle as the lights flicker a bit going out all the way. Canada yelps as he hears cursing and screams coming from the room. "Oh..it looks like The Spaniards are up!"

Canada runs back quickly to the doors and opens them to the room a mess. The nations were on one side of the room with weapons out. He gasps as he sees two more girls, who look like Spain and France with a longsword and a old-fashion hunting pistol. They were grinning evil as they look at him

"Oh look sissy! It's uncle!" The female France lick her sword as she licks her lips. She was staring at him hungrily as the female Spain aim the pistol at the other nations. "Should we make him ours before the rest?"

"Yeah," the other smirks as she steps towards the nations. She pulls out another pistol as she grins. The nation notice she had sharp teeth as she smiles. "I wonder if anyone else wants a piece?"

"Enough you two," a voice whisper through the room making everyone freeze. Every eye turns to look at the man that just enter. He had short dark brown hair that was almost black. He had bright been eyes that made everyone freeze with fear. The nations notice around his wrist was two bracelets that were cover in lighting as if they were broken. He shows them to the Spain. "Can you help me get them off."

"Of course brother!" She aims her pistol and shoots. The bullet at on on his right arm, and breaks it. It makes the other on shut off and open. He rubs his wrists as he grins.

"Thank you Loria," the boy looks a rounds as he smirks. "I see they are hiding dad...how I want to..."

The nations gulp as the light again were turn off. Canada could hear some glass and wood break as curses fill the room. He flinch as the lights were turn back on. He notice the three from other were gone, and the table was broken.

"What the bloody hell is going on here?" England looks at Canada as he frowns.

"I didn't even know...but I know that we might not make it out of here sane."


	3. Chapter 3

I forgot to point out...I DON'T OWN HETALIA! if i did I would have Canada showing more. I hope you enjoy this update! Oh BTW, I am starting to write a story rating M. It will have Inola (North Dakota), Canada, America, England , France, and so much more. It is called Second Chances. Thank you all for the support! I'm trying to update most of my stories that are on m tablet. Can't work one some of them since they are on my mom's laptop which is broken. Enough! Read on! Oh there is a poll on m profile for which two stories you guys want me to update more often now. Check it out on my profile. After reading check it out!

* * *

"I don't bloody care about if we will be sane when we get out. Oh shut it who ever said that about me being already insane." England hiss as he looks at everyone. "We need to start barricading this room before anymore of those monsters come back."

Most of the nations agree with him as they all start putting broken furniture in a pile. They put the rest of the broken table against the door, hoping no one could get in. Germany start make count on how many weapons they had as Italy skip toward one of the wall. He whisper as he thought about pasta. Looking up he notice a map.

"Germany! Germany!" Italy cries as he points to the map.

"What? Can't you behave for moment?" Germany glare as he helps Sweden fix one of the chairs to make into a bed. Look over he notice what Italy was looking at. "Good job Italy."

"Ve!" Italy cheer as he wave his white flag. "Why is most of the building red?"

"What do you..." Canada touches the map area of the conference room as it shows hologram of them fixing furniture. "Guys stop for a moment!"

They stop and look at Canada as he watches the hologram also stop working. England notice what he was looking at as he turns to see cameras everywhere in the room. They listen carefully as gigging filled the room as the temperature seems to go down. Gathering closer together as they huddle away from the door as they ready their weapons as they glare at the door. For a moment, Canada could hear crying as the windows open to let rain in. He curses as he rush to close them before they all got soak.

"Oh such a gentleman." A voice coos as Canada flinches as he was hug from behind. "I can see why she would enjoy his presence, even after what he did."

Canada quickly turns to threw the person off of him as he pulls out a hockey stick. He was face to face with a miniature Germany in a white shirt and pants that was stain. Chains seem to wrap around his lower part of his body as he smile sweetly at him. His blonde hair ragged with what look like red paint as his blue eyes seem to swirl with a mix of green.

"William!" Every eye turns another door behind Italy as a girl who look about 18 runs in holding a bundle in her arm. She look like a mix of Sweden and Finland as she bend down and touch the miniature Germany's face. Licking her finger as she wipes at some of red off his face.

"Ah! Awena, enough with the cleaning! The blood isn't mine!" William whimpers as Awena swat him upside the head. "Honey was the one that hurt the doctors, not me."

"I know sweetie, but it was not safe to run in here like that." Awena rock the buddle as she shushes it as it starts to cry.

Italy heard the crying as he walk slowly to the girl. He taps her lightly on her shoulder as he look at the bundle. She looks at him, then at the bundle as she smiles faintly at him. Handing him it as she touches Italy on the face. For some reason he smiles at her as he looks at the bundle. The baby was a small girl with long black hair with brown eyes that seem to twinkle a she smiles at Italy.

"Stupido! What are you thinking holding..." Romano pause as he too stares at the baby. She was too cute for him to act proud as he starts to coo at her while wiggle his finger. He was making funny faces that was not only making the baby laugh, but had almost everyone trying hide their laughter.

"William, can you lock the doors with the key?" Awena frowns as she studies the damage of the room. Taking in the view as she looks at the condition of furniture. Pausing only when she heard the click of many locks and the sound of dragging chains. "Now, nations. I would love to say, I hope you enjoy your visit here, but that is impossible."

"What type of building is this?" France ask as he scoots away from William as he stares at him blankly.

"William behave!" Awena hiss as he nods as he sits in the corner pouting. "Well, it's a special building that the government built to keep people like me and my brother from harming humans."

"You're not human?" England raise his eyebrow as she shook her head. "What are you then?"

"Even we don't know. The doctors all want everyone under control." Awena shiver as she looks at the door. "Like I say to the new doctors that don't last long... Welcome to America's worst Nightmares."

* * *

Now go to my profile and vote! Vote Please!


	4. Chapter 4

"Why is most of those rooms in this building is in red," England taps on one of the room to show a hologram of static.

"These here," Awena points to the red rooms. "Shows all of the contentment rooms where others like us are in. Since all of the force fields are down, because of this storm outside. Since all of the force fields are down everyone will still wake up. From the less dangerous to the most deadly as the doctors have label us."

"So what you saying those two girls before you are not dangerous and so was that guy?" Germany shows Awena the conference room with all the broken furniture.

"They get excited when people come to visit when it's not doctors trying to sedate them to do experiment." Awena hisses as she stabs a finger into his chest. "How do you feel if you were stabbed with needles with drugs to see how they affect you?"

"What is her name?" Canada now holds the baby as he cradles her in his arms.

"Lenka, our torch of light in this hell," William winces as Awena slaps him upside the head. "What?! It's true!"

"Which your language Will," Awena glares at the young boy. "Lenka will grow up saying that word," Awena huffs as she looks at the other nation. "Bad enough she has those scars that appear one day out of nowhere."

"Where?" Canada looks to notice a marking on the right shoulder. "That is where Alfred has his scar from..."

"Pearl Harbor," England glances at the children. "You don't mean..."

"That we are in a building full of America's state, then yes," Norway states blanking as he wraps Danmark's arm from the cuts while fighting the two girls from earlier. "I figure that out by how she and William look so much like our fellow nations."

"We're what?" William and Awena exclaims as they look at each other before the nations.

"You two are America's children, well states. So that means I'm your uncle? Is that why all of the other of your siblings have called me uncle when I didn't even know them." Canada rubs his head.

"Who did you meet?" Awena frowns. "I thought you only meet Rex, Tina, and Isabelle other than us three."

"No, there were two others," Canada looks at the door then at England. "They were two girls that look like Arthur, but one had dark blue eyes while the other were a dark green."

"No, they can't be awake!" Awena runs to the map as she taps it and sends holograms flying. She kept all the green rooms open. "The whole system is haywire. It's opening rooms for the higher levels. It should not open them till all the lower ones such as Level 3 and 2 are complete."

"How many levels are there?" France grips England tighter.

"11, five people on each floor, except the last two. It least Level 11 has not been open yet," Awena clicks the top of the map.

"Why not Level 11," Russia grins childly at her.

"The Cold War Rivals are what I understand that are on this floor," Awena sighs as an alarm goes off in the building. "Oh no."

"What is..." Canada whips his head towards the door as it seems to creak in pain. "What is happening?"

"Duck and cover!" William pushes Canada down as the door explodes into tiny wood chips. Clutching his side as some of the chips cut into him. "Ah!"

"William!" Awena runs to his side. "Are you okay?"

"Just cheesey," William jokes as he coughs.

"Sorry, but I was order to let some air in this room," a voice shouts over the wind blowing. "Let me stop this tornado ."

They all stare as a boy with short spiking hair enters the room. He brushes his blonde hair out of his grayish-blue eyes. He had on a similar outfit like william, but with more oil than blood.

"What are you doing Fido?" Awena glares at the boy. "Wasn't the plan to not hurt the visitors?"

"The first 11 of us don't like how you, Awena, are being on good terms with the people that help lock us up?!" Fido growls as wind around him picks up. "I came to deal with you and the nations my way."

"Took care cover!" Awena pushes William away as a tornado appears beside Fido. She stands up as a sword appears next to her. "Get out of this room and try for a lower room! I'll fight him off!"

Canada tries to go to Awena when England grabs him and shakes his head. Hanging his head low, Canada helps guide the other nations out as steel meets wind power.

* * *

So guess who is trying to get pass writer's block? I am and I'm doing good. Hope you enjoy!


	5. Chapter 5

"Follow me!" William points towards a case of stairs. "We're heading to someone I trust."

"Wouldn't it be easier to use the elevator?" England stops in the middle of the lobby. Wires and glass were spread all over.

"Knowing the others, they will try to hurt you if you use them," William pauses to look around. "Is it just me, or is it getting darker?"

All the nations glance around and shiver. Some could see their breathe and huddle closer together. William curses as he summons something bright. It was hissing towards the darkest corner when something starts walking towards him.

"Jersey Devil," William hisses as he back way. "Don't let him touch you. It'll make you dizzy and you'll black out. He'll eat you once you black out."

"What's wrong cheesehead? Don't like my friend? He just wants to play." A girl with long blonde hair with brown roots. She was in a white spaghetti strap dress that was cover in broken chains. Her eyes were a deep blue mix with brown. "It's been forever since they let us be together."

"Nora, I know that you are one of the first 13 like Awena, but don't you think that these nations can help?" William looks to the light be his side and back to the girl.

"Where is Awena anyways?" Nora smirks as she looks around. "She was always the weakest of us all."

"Now Honey!" William points at the girl at the light shifts into a giant, golden American badger. "Run!"

"Ah! After them my baby! I'll deal with this pest." Nora summons a sword cover in shadows before heading head on towards the badger. The Jersey Devil emits a blood curling scream as it chases after the nations and the two states.

"How's Lenka doing back there Japan!" William covers his ears as it screams again.

"I believe she is sleeping through this scream," Japan holds Lenka tight against his chest.

"Look like you need some luck!" A voice booms overhead after gang past a catwalk. A body jumps down and lands perfectly behind them causing the Jersey Devil to become confused about the extra person appearing.

"Damon, got your dice?" William calls out.

"Never leave my room without them," a boy shakes his hand as a noise echoes from it. "Have a taste of some bad Lady Luck!"

They watch as Damon tosses a lot of pairs of dice at the creature. He quickly turns around and covers his head. The Jersey Devil growls and walks towards them. Stepping on some before they explode.

"Move!" Damon grabs William's arm. "Sunflower waiting for you guys!"

"He's awake?" William grins as he turns to the nations."Come on, we can get you guys some clean clothes."

"Who's Sunflower?" Ivan glances towards Japan when a wail sounds in the corridor.

"Sunflower is a nickname for one of our sibling." Doman states as he opens a door into a white, clean room. "He lives in this room here by himself."

"Is that really them?" A quiet voice calls out from a corner.

"Sunflower, come meet uncle Mat!" Damon runs to the corner and pull a boy into the light.

"No!" The boy cries as he quickly hides his face from the light. "You know lights hurt me, so let me lower my hood."

"Sure bro," Damon rubs his back of head nervously.

The boy glances at the nation with bright green eyes. Lowering his hood on his pure white jumper to show short,dark brown-red hair. Turning his head slightly, Canada could see green vine and leaves showing on the boy's neck. He moves to the door and raises his hand. Groaning as he force giant plants to form to blockade the door from the outside. Facing the nations, he frowns at their clothes. Kneeling down and digging around under his bed, Sunflower pulls out a box of clothes.

"There are no color, but white since these are from the doctors." Sunflower waits as they look around. He points to two wooden doors. "Bathroom is behind there."

"Awena was fighting Fido in the conference room. She ordered us to escape, but we ran straight into another trap with Nora." William rubs his arms as cuts appear. "She is fighting against Honey."

"Let me guess, Nora use her favorite pet to chase you." Sunflower glances at Canada looking at the map. "So that is him. How come she knew about him, but not our father?"

"Even Awena didn't know," William winces as he falls on knees with a slight pain in his chest. "Return Honey!"

William whimpers as the room got brighter then fades to normal. He wipes the extra blood off from his chest wound, looking at Sunflower and Damon.

"How long do we have before Nora comes after?" Damon puts his hands in his pockets.

"I'm guessing she'll send someone other than herself. Honey use her poisonous claws on her leg." William hisses as Sunflower touches his chest. Vines begin to form around the wound and closes it. "Thanks."

Canada quickly closes the map to watch rest of the nations exit the bathroom in all white.

"This is not fashionable! I'm going to die wearing this horrible thing," France woos as England glares at him.

"What did Fido mean when he said why help the nations that put us in here?" Germany wipes his new pant off from dust.

"No, no, no," England pales as he looks at Canada. "I know what he is talking about."

"So, you remember what happen," William smiles sadily.

"Yes, I'm sorry," England curses. "I didn't want them to do this to you guys causing pain and suffering."


End file.
